Can i be your memory?
by DemonFang
Summary: Another day as the Do-it-alls, what happens when Sora gets caught by a crazy admirer? What will he make Sora do and what will Sunao do about it? RXR!
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Sora laid awake in the dark hours of the night trying to find a way to fall asleep and block the insanely loud noise coming from Matsuri's room. What was it that the blond was doing at 4 in the morning with the music at full blast? Surely he had no consideration for other people. The blue-haired boy grunted. He hated to think that his hyperactive friend could be planning another ridiculous job for him and Suano.

Sora shifted around on his bed until he ended up on his side facing the bed of his pink-haired room mate. No matter how hard Sora tried, he could never understand how Sunao was able to sleep so soundly. He had to admit that, if for some reason the world were to get hit by a meteorite, and everyone around was screaming, Sunao still wouldn't wake up.

With a sigh, Sora sat up on his bed, legs crossed Indian style and pillow held against his chest. This position seemed familiar…he remembered it from the night when Suano first came to live in the same dorm as him. Sora hadn't been able to sleep after the little 'incident' and had stayed awake the rest of the night watching the other sleep. Quietly, Sora got up from his bed and tip-toed towards Suano's bed, trying not to make a slight sound even though he was sure that it wouldn't wake the other up anyway.

A couple of inches away from the other's bed, Sora stopped and kneeled by the bed, watching intensely at Sunao's sleeping face. There was no way that he could still be asleep. Sora was sure that a couple of people were already knocking on Matsuri's room to try to shut him up…and that added way more noise. There was no way, in Sora's mind, that Sunao was still asleep. Maybe Sunao was faking it.

"Oi…"

There was no response. Sora got closer to Sunao and whispered into his ear as softly as he could.

"Oi…are you asleep?"

That was it, Sunao was moving, his eye twitched a bit before a ruffled 'Hnn' escaped his mouth. The blue-haired boy sighed and leaned even closer to Suano waving a hand over the other's face. Nothing still….Sora stood up and started walking away., then suddenly turned around to see if the other had awakened. With no luck, Sunao was still laying on his bed, his arm resting on his forehead and the bed sheets halfway down his body. There was a bit of skin showing from his current position. Then, a slick smile appeared on Sora's face. This would certainly have some sort of effect if Sunao was faking it…

"Oh…you should have your shirt half torn all the time, so that I can see your body…." he said with a smirk. Immediately, Sunao's pink eyes flew open and stared at Sora with a hint of embarrassment as he hurried to cover his body only to find that there was nothing showing.

"Ha! So that's how I get you to wake up huh? I must keep that in mind for emergencies."

Just when Sunao was about to answer, he covered his ears as he head the loud noises coming from all over the place, music, knocking, and yelling.

"Did I miss anything?" he asked as Sora looked towards the door. He had a bad feeling.

"No, nothing that concerns yo--"

He was interrupted by the wooden door hitting his face without warning. A long blond-haired boy entered the room with a big smile on his face, trying his best to close the door behind him that was being attacked by all the students that had been standing in front of his dorm room.

"Good morning" he yelled cheerfully "…are? Nao-kun where's Sora?" he asked. Sunao meanwhile, was giving his full attention to the unconscious Sora laying on the floor. That had been a pretty big hit on the face. Sora had what appeared to be a slight, redish-purplish bump on his forehead. Matsuri, obviously not aware of what had happened, took a little while to suck all the previous events into his head. After some time, he sighed and continued to stare at his blue-haired friend on the floor.

"Yare, yare….that's what you get for blocking the way that allows the door and wall to meet 3"

Sora held a hand against his head as he was helped up by Sunao. "Matsuri! Just what do you think you're doing coming in here so early in the morning?" Sora yelled

"Well, excuse me but I was working in there and I was very busy planning all of your future jobs if you must know…"

"And who asked you that?"

"Besides, if it weren't for me, you two wouldn't have jobs!"

"Like I care! You're the one that thought up all those weird jobs for us in the first place, it's not like we voluntee--" he stopped "M-Matsuri…_why _are you here?"

"Why do you think?"

"I'm asking because I don't know…baka"

Matsuri glared at Sora, causing his blue-haired friend to gasp and back away. Sunao decided to join in the conversation because the situation wasn't looking too good for Sora at the moment. "Ne, Matsuri-chan…" he began.

Matsuri turned his attention to Sunao which made Sora relax.

"Nani?"

"By any chance….do you have a new job for us?"

"Sonotori" the blond yelled. He began to take a stack of letters out of his pant's pocket with a big smile. "It seems like more and more people want you guys to be the Do-it alls again"

/NO WAY/

/What/

"Eto…Matsuri-chan…I thought you didn't want us to repeat the same things all the time" Sunao began.

"Demo Nao-kun, I didn't expect to receive so many requests! Take a look at all of this" he handed some of the letters on his hand to Sunao who began opening one.

"Well? What does it say?" asked Sora who was watching the letter on Sunao's hand.

Sunao began reading it. "It reads: "

_Request form,_

_I wish to request the help of the Do-it-alls once more. Last time the fact that they caught each other wasn't fair, therefore, I will like a redo of the whole thing. This time they should be a rule stating that Hashiba-kun and Fujimori-kun can't catch each other, that way we have the chance to have them for a day. Why would we want to have them for a day? Well there are many things in my agenda…like…I can use them to massage my feet….bathe me….touch me, kiss me…and most importantly, fulfill my needs._

_Sincerely,_

_Sanaku Yuki_

By the time Sunao had finished reading that one letter, his face was completely red. There was no way he was going to dress himself as a girl again and be chased by crazy guys to have him do what they pleased for a whole day. Sora's reaction to the letter was similar, but his face couldn't compare to the redness on Sunao's face. Meanwhile, Matsuri remained still, that smile still on his face.

"See?" he started. "and that's not the only letter we've received. If you thought that was too much, you should read all of these."

"M-Matsuri-chan, we can't do this again…" Sunao stated

"Yeah, there's no way I'm doing this again.." Sora agreed.

"Well…unfortunately for you there's too many requests to decline." Matsuri replied. The tone in his voice certainly giving the others a warning as to what would happen to them if they denied the job.

Both Sunao and Sora gulped at Matsuri's tone of voice. He had no idea of what it was like to be chased and wanted by so many guys. In a sense, I guess they couldn't say no anymore.

"So then, I'll have your costumes ready tomorrow morning. DON'T BE LATE!" Matsuri yelled as he made his way to the door, closing it behind him. Sora looked at Sunao and Sunao at him then sighed.

"There's no helping that guy" Sora said as he went back on his bed. placing Toshizou on his lap.

"I suppose" replied Sunao who also went back to his bed. "We have 3 hrs. until then, so in the meantime, I plan to sleep."

"Yeah, me too."

Both Sunao and Sora got under their covers and turned off the lights. Hopefully the last 3 hours they had of resting wouldn't be interrupted again. It was going to be a long day…

**Author comment**:

Nya I guess they were a little OOC, but I'm trying. Thanks for all of you that took the time to read this. For those who don't know, Toshizou is Sora's stuffed elephant who he sleeps with.

'Till next time

Please Read and Review! I won't write anymmore if people don't think it's good. so please...RXR

**English translations for some Japanese words**

'Are' --'huh?'

'Demo…'-- 'but…'

'Eto-'-- 'umm…'

Baka-- idiot

Nani?-- What?

Sonotori-- that's right/ exactly


	2. Chapter II

Chapter 2

Sunao groaned as he turned around on his bed. The sun was always so bothersome. It woke him up in the most unpleasant way. It wasn't so great to be waken up by a huge bright light all over your face. The small figure sat up. There was something troubling him…but he couldn't quite pin-point what it was. Suddenly, his pink eyes widened as he hurried out of bed trying to get a hold of the alarm clock on Sora's nightstand.

"9:30...We're going to get killed" He turned towards Sora's bed only to find that he wasn't there. His clothes were all over the floor, implying that he had already left. Sunao's eyebrow twitched. How dare he not wake him up! If Matsuri got mad, it would be Sora's fault for not waking him up. The pink-haired guy shook his head and got dressed as quickly as he could, leaving his bed undone. That bothered him, he hated having his bed so messy, it could almost compare to the way Sora's bed was always left. That guy made no attempt to keep his side of the room clean and organized.

Sunao was almost out of breath when he arrived at the place Matsuri had instructed them to meet. He went in, calling for Sora. There was no answer. He sighed. Maybe Sora went out to eat or something. Or maybe...

Sunao frowned and began to walk faster looking all over the place for Sora.

/That Hashiba better not have ran away or else/

Sunao was getting aggravated, he knew that Sora was capable of doing such things and make him suffer alone. A small noise was heard not so far away. Sunao froze at the spot.

"Aaahh"

Sunao found Sora almost falling out of the fitting room, tripping on his costume. Sunao was somewhat relieved to see that Sora hadn't left him. But that still didn't kill the fact that it was Sora's fault Sunao was late.

"Are...Fujimori? You're finally awake"

"Yeah, not thanks to you" replied Sunao as he turned away.

Sora smirked. "Well, I'm sorry to say, but I wouldn't take the chances of waking you up. You're a monster when you wake up"

This made Sunao blush slightly. He rolled his eyes and walked right passed Sora, heading to a near by table where that well known pink bag awaited. It gave him chills. He remembered what it had been like to be chased by so many people and he hated thinking about how today was going to go. He grabbed the bag and went into a dressing area. "Has Matsuri-chan said something yet?" he asked.

"No, I haven't seen him, but I wouldn't risk getting here late. I don't want to be punished by him"

"Well, you're lucky he hasn't been here because if I had gotten in trouble it would've been your fault for not waking me up"

"My fault! Who's the one that doesn't wake up in time? I have no obligation to wake you up"

Sunao got out of the dressing area with that bothersome dress on. "Ne, Hashiba, can you help me out with the zipper?" he asked as he attempted to close the zipper on the back of the dress. Sora walked closer to him, trying not to make it too obvious that he was staring at him. He had to admit that Sunao looked good in a dress. "Sure" he said, helping the other zip the dress.

A small flash was seen and they both turned around, finding Matsuri standing there, camera in hand. Sora closed his eyes and clenched his fists. "Matsuri, I should take that annoying camera away form you!"

The blonde stared at the two, ignoring Sora's comment completely and taking another picture of the two together.

"This will certainly make fan's mouths water" he smiled. "Are you guys all set? There seems to be a lot of people already waiting outside for you two" Sunao and Sora looked at each other with worried expressions. This time, escaping won't be as easy as it was last time, since this time, they couldn't catch each other to end the whole thing. Sora walked to the window and his mouth fell open. There was surely more than 100 people waiting outside for them. He immediately turned towards Matsuri, his face, pale.

"Matsuri, you said this wasn't going to start until 12"

"Yes, and they know that too. What can I do if they want to stay near you? There are very important people waiting amongst the crowd. Our first fan, Sanaku Yuki-kun is waiting outside with the rest of the different school class presidents."

Sora turned to him. "Sanaku Yuki? I don't think I've seen him before"

Matsuri walked towards him and pointed to one of the guys looking towards them. He had dark blue hair and light eyes. His hair was shoulder length and he wore a chemistry lab coat. Sora gulped, the guy was staring right at him. Sunao joined them and asked to see who this guy was. Once Matsuri showed him to him, Sunao sighed.

"That guy…I've seen him around quite often"

"What? You know him Fujimori?"

"No, all I know about him is that he's the president of the chemistry club. I've seen him around our dorm room, and sometimes he stares at you in random occasions. He must be one of your fans" he said with a small smirk.

Sora's eyes widened "W-What?" That guy seemed to be like a stalker type of guy. This certainly didn't make him feel any better about the whole 'job' deal. What if he got caught by the guy? He was creepy looking too and that gave Sora goose bumps. His random thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

"Well…" Sunao started. "Like I said, it looks like your fan club has gotten bigger." he smirked. "Good luck getting away form them."

His blue-haired room mate took Sunao's hand off his shoulder roughly and turned towards him. "That's the kind of thanks I get for saving your sorry ass last time?"

"Hey, no one asked you to help me"

"Oh sure, you were there complaining about that stupid dress"

"It's not my fault this costume is so hard to run in"

Matsuri stared at the two boys and sighed. "You two really look like a married couple…" Sora and Sunao immediately stopped their argument and turned away, blushing slightly. Matsuri simply stared at them both and then began to walk toward the door.

"Well, remember this starts at 12 so you can do whatever until that time. The whole thing is going to be over once one of you gets caught."

"WHAT!" Sora yelled. "that means we _have_ to get caught? No way! You should have a certain time when we stop or something. I don't want to get caught y any of those freaks!"

"Hashiba's right Matsuri-chan, you don't know what it's like out there." Sunao stated as he sat down on a near-by chair. Matsuri shrugged and headed out with a wave.

Sora turned towards Sunao. "Well, we have some time left. What are you going to do?"

"Certainly nothing with you!"

"What! Well, I never asked you to do anything with me in the first place! Why are you even thinking that? You want something to happen or something?"

Sunao stayed silent and avoided any eye contact with Sora. Sora blinked and his expression changed to a somewhat mischievous one.

"Are Fujimori? What's this silence?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Aha…why don't you tell me what's really on your mind?" Sora said as he walked closer to the other. This was interesting to Sora, since Sunao always claimed to be bothered by him. But recently Sora had been noticing a couple of things Sunao was beginning to do. Of course, in Sora's mind, he never expected Sunao to have any feelings for him.

Not too long ago, Sunao moved into his dorm room, and ever since then, it seemed like he was always bothered by Sora, but now……

"Ne, Fujimori, is there something bothering you? Because you know that if you want to talk about anything, I'm here…"

Sunao blushed again and tried his best avoiding Sora's eyes. Although it was no use since the blue-haired guy was practically moving his face so that he could look into his eyes.

"I-I…" Sunao began.

"Sora-senpai!" came a voice from outside the room. Sora turned towards the window and found the all too hyper Ichikawa waving at him from outside. Sora wouldn't dare step out of the room so he just stood close to the window and opened it a bit.

"Ichikawa? What are you doing here with all these people?" he stared at him. "…don't tell me…"

"Hai! I'm joining this crowd to try to catch you Sora-senpai!"

I don't think Sora's eyes could widen any more than what they were now. Ichikawa wanting him too? What was all this madness. Surely Sora had to get out of this somehow. Everything was already starting to freak him out.

Author's Comment

Mwahahahahahahaha. One step closer to the whole ordeal. XD I thought it would be more amusing to include more people in this. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed! 333 Look forward to the next chapter coming soon!

RXR!


	3. Chapter III

Chapter 3

Time passed really slow as the two boys sat inside the room, safe from all the other people outside. They had not exchanged one word since they last spoke and there was nothing else that Sora hated most. He was never fond of silence and it bothered him. Hence, Sora broke the silence that filled the room.

"Ne, Fujimori, I really don't want to get caught by any of these freaks…" he sighed and looked down with a disappointed face. Why did Matsuri make him do these kind of things? He should be the one suffering instead of them. It's not like they were going to get paid for this or anything.

"Well, I don't think anyone in our place would like to be caught…unless they lost their sanity" Sunao said as he stood up and began pacing up and down the room, adjusting his dress. "At least you won't have to run around wearing a dress"

"Oh? Well, I think that the dress suits you very well" replied Sora with a smirk.

"Urusai Hashiba!" exclaimed Sunao who sat back down with his arms crossed against his chest.

It was amusing for Sora to see all those people waiting outside for them. He shivered at the thought of himself being caught. What sort of sick thing would they make him do? As he began thinking more and more about the various things that some of his fellow school friends could make him do, he began to get into a dense state of semi-depression. Sunao noticed this and stood up, trying to make Sora's mood better without actually letting Sora know of such intentions.

Sunao turned towards him, a deep, evil grin on his face. "You know what we should do?" he began

"Hm?…what?"

"Make a plan"

"A plan?"

Sunao sighed. "Yes Hashiba…a plan"

At that moment the door slammed open and Shinichirou walked in followed by a not so happy Nanami. He stared at the two boys inside and became weirdly shocked by Sunao. He looked good in that dress…and shameful of him to say, if he was a really girl he would go out with him any time. Shinichirou's thoughts were interrupted by Nanami who walked in front of him hitting his head slightly.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

"Ah- mm…gomen"

Sunao felt his cheeks become warmer and warmer. It was uncomfortable to have all these people staring at you with a dress on. He tried to look away and just listen to what they had to say.

"Ni-chan? Nande omae wa koko ni?" asked Sora, who had joined him in the Sunao staring contest.

"Oh, Matsuri was just in my office informing me of what's going to happen today."

"Damn Matsuri, making us do this again"

Shinichirou laughed at this but was stopped shortly after by Nanami's hand, which was placed on his mouth to attempt to shut him up.

"Sora-kun" he began "Why is it that Matsuri-chan came up with this again?"

"Oh, so your bothered by this too Nanami-chan?" Sora began to make believe he was crying…which was really a bad attempt. "It's awful…"

"Well, I'm bothered because everybody out here is skipping class and the people that were resting in the infirmary are now out here."

"-….-"

Sunao couldn't help but laugh at Sora's disappointed face. Just when he thought he could get away with this, everything failed. Sora had to keep trying. Maybe…since Shinichirou was now in charge of everything the "Do-it-alls" did, he could convince him to make Matsuri cancel everything. He slowly walked towards Shinichirou and hugged him. He was now trying to make himself cry so that it would seem….sadder. Maybe Shinichirou's heart would be moved.

"Ne…can you please do something to cancel things? I mean, we've already suffered through this before. Please…please don't make us do this again!"

Sunao looked at him and sighed. He was such a cry baby. Although he had to admit, he was also not too happy with doing this all over.

"Sorry, but everything's already starting…" Shinichirou replied as he pointed out the window.

Sora turned around and saw Matsuri with a microphone in hand. He ran towards the window and stared, with his mouth open, as Matsuri began talking.

"Thank you for waiting everyone! Today is the day when you get to chase the beautiful Fujimori Sunao and Hashiba Sora!"

There were huge cheers going on outside as Matsuri spoke. Every cheer seemed to weight 100 pounds on Sora since every time he heard one, he sank lower to the ground.

"Now, I will repeat the rules for those of you who don't know" continued Matsuri "The goal is to catch either one of them, or both. If you succeed you will have the opportunity to use them for a whole day to do as you please. In a few minutes they will be released from that room and the whole thing will start."

Sora was already on his knees at this point listening to everything his blonde friend was saying. Sunao, Shinichirou and Nanami were also by the window watching everything from inside the room. Just when they thought that Matsuri was done talking, he smiled and began talking again.

"Now, since last time there was complaints that Fujimori-kun and Hashiba-kun shouldn't be able to catch themselves, this time, that will be against the rules, so you have to be the ones who catch them. Also, last time there was a time limit. This time, I will let you go for as long as you want until midnight. You have a good 12 hours for this. Good luck!"

With that, Matsuri disconnected the microphone and walked through the crowd of cheering students towards the room where Sora and Sunao waited. Everybody outside turned towards the room and watched as Matsuri entered. Everybody's faces seemed possessed, some of them had a huge grin on their faces while other people had plain freaky complexions.

Matsuri opened the door to the room and headed towards the bunch inside.

"Are, Shinichirou-sensei? Nanami-sensei? I didn't know you would be here"

"Yes well, we just came to check on these two before the whole thing got started" replied Nanami.

"I see. Well, Nao-kun, Sora, shall we?" he asked as he pointed towards the door.

Sunao and Sora stood next to each other and stared at him. Matsuri sighed and walked to them grabbing their arms and dragging them outside. Complaints were heard from both of them until they were finally outside.

/Oh no…that's it. We're doomed./

/I don't want to do this! I don't want to do this/

Sora and Sunao opened their eyes as Matsuri stopped. There was nothing around but an empty field and some trees, bushes and rocks.

"Where's everybody?" asked Sora. He had expected to be in front of all of the people that had been watching them from outside the room.

"They're back there" replied Matsuri while pointing back to the way they came from.

"but I thought…" began Sunao "Weren't we supposed t-"

"I wasn't going to let you guys get caught so easily" interrupted Matsuri with a wink. "I'm not that mean, you should at least get a head start and try to hide somewhere."

Sunao and Sora looked at Matsuri, then at each other and nodded.

"Well, then. Good luck not getting caught. You'll start to see people over here in about 5 minutes so get as far ahead as you can" with that and a swift wave of his hand, Matsuri turned around and headed back.

It wasn't long after that the two boys began running on the opposite direction trying to find a place to hide where it would be hard for the others to find them. After about two minutes looking, they found a small cave near some rocks by a lake. The so called cave was not necessarily big enough for two people but they were thin enough to fit without so much discomfort.

Sora headed in first to make sure there was nothing in there. Once he had made sure, he called Sunao in. The pink-haired boy crawled in carefully trying to avoid hitting himself with the sharp edges. As he went in, his hand landed on something sharp and removing his hand due to the pain, he lost balance and fell on Sora.

At first, Sora didn't do anything because he was trying to figure out what had happened. Sunao on the other hand was still on Sora, his head on Sora's stomach. His blush was growing redder and redder. Thank god the cave was dark.

Sunao quickly got off of him once he realized what had happened and positioned himself a bit further from the other to avoid any other accidents.

"G-gomen Hashiba.."

"A-ah..it's fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just…my hand" Sunao touched his injured hand "Ite!…"

Sora heard him and unconsciously moved closer to the other and grabbed his hand trying his best to see where and what he was touching. Bringing Sunao's hand up to his eyelevel he was able to see some amount of blood on the palm of his hand. Sora tore off a small piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Sunao's hand.

"H-Hashiba?.."

"We can't let it get infected." replied Sora confidently.

Not too long after that they began hearing voices and sounds of people running around. Sora looked at the small whole in the cave where they came in. He was able to see a couple of moving feet though the hole.

"Looks like it started…"

**Author's note**

Gah, sorry I took so long to update. School is killing me, but I'm trying to update as fast as I can okay? This chapter was amusing to me for some reason. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. X3 Look forward to the next crazy chapter The fun is just starting.

PLEASE READXREVIEW! 33

**Translations:**

Gomen- Sorry

"Nande omae wa koko ni?"- "Why are you here?"

"Ite" - "Ouch"


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter 4

"I think they went that way!"

"No, that way!"

The commotion outside the small cave seemed to get louder and louder as more people started looking for them. The people seemed so energetic, almost like crazy rabbits jumping here and there hoping that they would find either one of them. Meanwhile, in the small cave, Sunao and Sora were beginning to feel the dampness of the cave. Sora's neck was already starting to hurt from being in the position he was in but he had no other choice. Sunao was beginning to feel more pain on his wound and his back was beginning to hurt, not because of the position he was in, but because he was backed up against the rocky wall and the rocks were hurting his back.

A sudden scream came from outside the cave as one of their 'fans' yelled something out.

"Sora and Sunao! We just saw them jumping in the lake! They must be heading south! AFTER THEM!"

A huge uproar followed that and the many moving feet were now heading towards the lake. Sora sighed. Everyone seemed to have fallen in the lie that person had told, but it was good for them cause they were now able to get out and run the opposite way. Sora carefully stuck his head out the cave to see if the coast was clear and thankfully, it seemed to be.

"Fujimori, we can head out now, it seems like everyone left"

Hashiba headed out first, slowly trying not to hurt himself with the sharp edges of the cave. He managed to get half way out of it when he heard someone's voice. He froze at the spot. His eyes were fully opened and one of his hands was still in mid-air. He looked like one of those hunting dogs showing it's owner where the future prey was.

"Hashiba?" Sunao whispered from inside. "Daijoubu ka?"

There was no response. Sora was still in the same position. He was too afraid to look either way because he didn't want to see anyone's face staring back at him with a big grin on. Soon after, the voice faded away. He sighed out of relief and finally got out of the cave. He told Sunao to remain still while he checked the area for anyone that might still be around. There was no one. He signaled Sunao to get out and Sunao did as told.

He began to get out, although it was harder for him to do so since getting out of that cave involved some crawling and with that wound in his hand, it was harder for him. He tried to make the whole thing easier by grabbing onto one of the rock edges of the cave and push himself out that way, but that only resulted in him falling and hurting his hand even more. Sora heard him fall and went to check on him.

"Fujimori, are you alright?"

"…"

Sunao looked at him, embarrassed that he couldn't get out of a cave by himself. Sora chuckled lowly and held out a hand.

"Here, let's get out of this place before they come back"

Sunao hesitated a little before grabbing Sora's hand. When he finally did, Sora pulled him out of the cave carefully. He immediately took a hold of his injured hand to see how bad it was since they were able to see now. The wound was pretty bad. It was deep enough to fit the tip of your pinky and it was definitely bleeding a lot as well. The small piece of Sora's shirt was already crimson colored.

"We have to get this taken care of before it gets infected" Sora commented

Sunao blushed again, there was no need for Sora to worry about such thing, they should be more concerned about not getting caught. Sunao removed his hand from Sora's grasp and held it with his own free hand.

"Don't worry about it Hashiba, I'm fine"

"What do you mean you're fine? You're bleeding"

"Yes, but I'm alright. It's not bothering me"

Sora knew that was an obvious lie, but he wasn't going to push the matter further, he had no intention on standing in this same spot out in the open when everyone can see them. With a final glance at Sunao's hand, he took another look around the area and started walking the opposite way. Sunao followed without a fuss. Just a few moments later, they heard some yells coming from the direction they were heading to. They froze and slowly turned the other way, back to where they had come from. There was no doubt about it, they were cornered.

A group of about 5 guys came out from the bushes staring darkly at Sora and Sunao, while another group of 4 came form the opposite direction obviously surprised to see that they had found the two, and at the same time, angry that there was other guys there as well. Sunao and Sora remained motionless through the whole thing. After all the trouble to stay away from everyone, now they were cornered? Great.

Sora automatically moved in front of Sunao, shielding him as the group of guys narrowed in. If there was anything he could do to help, it was to distract the guys and let Sunao get away. He slowly backed away with Sunao standing behind him, backing up with him.

"Well, look who we have here" snarled one of the guys as he practically skipped towards Sora and Sunao. One of his friends held his hand against his forehead. It seemed like he was embarrassed for what the other was doing.

"Hey, Fumi, stop doing that…you'll scare them"

The only thing he got in reply was a loud 'hmph' from the other. However, the same guy who was embarrassed for Fumi started walking towards Sunao and Sora as well…his walk looked as if he had some sort of magnets on his shoes which caused him to walk with his legs far from each other. . Fumi watched him with disgust.

"Akame, Stop that."

The other stopped almost instantly and stared…

"And why should I?" he yelled

_Fujimori…_

"**becasue **it looks stupid!"

"So? I like doing that"

"Well, I like skipping."

That seemed to shut the other one up.

"What is it Hashiba?" asked Sunao in an undertone. He had heard Sora say something while the people were quarreling but it was only a whisper.

"Quietly…"

Sora stopped and looked at the group of guys that were on the opposite side of them, they seemed to be extremely and strangely amused by the actions of the other people. All in all, they seemed distracted. He continued.

"Quietly, step back into the bush behind you and hide there. I will distract them. Once they start going after me, run and hide away from here."

Sunao seemed transfixed. Why would Sora do this for him? He had been complaining all day about how he dreaded to get caught and he knew that he would do anything to stay away from all the crazy chasers. However, now he was more concerned about him getting away? Sunao didn't know what to say. He couldn't just leave Sora to do all the work! Besides, he had helped him get away the first time they played as the 'Do-it-alls'.

"Fujimori!"

Sora's voice seemed like a command even though he was still whispering.

"GO!" he repeated.

Sunao thanked Hashiba in his mind and slowly backed up until he was practically in the bush. Sora made sure you weren't able to see him and then sighed. This seemed to distract the people, who looked towards him with confusion.

"What? Where did Sunao go?" yelled one of the people.

Sora took a deep breath and began running. At first , the crowd of people seemed unaware of what had happened, but after they saw Sora running, they started sprinting after him. Sunao remained in the bush.

A pair of feet were heard and not too far away, another person appeared. This time it was none other than Sanaku Yuki. He had a wide grin across his face. After watching the crowd of boys chase after Sora, he began walking in the same direction they were running to.

Sunao noticed that as he passed by he dropped a piece of paper. Once it was clear and safe to go out, he grabbed the piece of paper, his eyes widened as he read.

_**Acquaintances**_

_People I can count on to catch my prey_

_1.Haruto Luk_

_2.Fuuji Akame_

_3.Shito Fumi_

Sunao's eyes widened even more as he read the last name on the list,

_4.Honjyou Matsuri..._

_**Authors comment**_

Sorry I took so long to update! Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please read and review and hope you all like it D

****


	5. Chapter V

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been around to update. This fiction will go on! -v sign- I don't think this chapter's going to be as long as the others, it might be a bit smaller. I'm sorry. I've been very busy with school work. -sweat drop- However, I plan to update the sixth chapter sooner than a a two month period. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Yey for angst and stuff!

**Please read and review.**

You guy's reviews keeps me going! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Sunao took a little while to come back from the shock of finding out that Matsuri was helping the enemies. He had to inform Shinichirou that this simple, 'fun' event was getting out of control. Was Sora _that_ popular amongst everyone in the school? And what was this whole list of people _helping_ that Yuki guy catch Sora? And now, if that was not enough, _Matsuri_ was helping them. This was turning serious in Sunao's point of view. Well, anything involving anyone hiring so many people to get you is pretty serious…

Sunao made sure that there was no one around that might sneak up on him. He had been so concerned about this chain of discoveries that he hadn't paid attention to his surroundings. He stood up, placed the list on his pocket for future evidence, and began to run towards the school grounds.

The first thing he noticed as he entered school grounds was that there was **no** students around. No one. The only few people he saw were teachers. Was this event taken this seriously? Even the book nerds weren't in school. It was strange for Sunao to picture well over a thousand students chasing Sora.

Many teachers seemed to be taking this day as a free day inside school grounds. Sunao saw a couple of teachers sitting down outside smoking, or chatting with a group of other teachers. They didn't seem to mind. Sunao thought for a minute and laughed, surely, he thought, Nanami-chan would mind. He was already angry about people skipping their time in the clinic to go join the event. Silently, Sunao resumed walking , making sure that there was no one around.

Once safely inside the building, he began to look inside every room he could to find any trace of Shinichirou or Nanami…then again, if he found Shinichirou, then he would surely find Nanami.

His dress was beginning to bother the hell out of him, every time he had to go up the stairs, he would almost trip on the thing. This year, they apparently made the dress bigger than last year. Perhaps Matsuri thought he grew….? Aggravated, Sunao resumed his search hoping that he would find either one of them in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora was running out of breath. There were as many as 20 different people right after him, not to mention the other 30 after them. He didn't have the choice of stopping, so he would simply keep running until his legs gave out. This, however, was very hard to do. He had been running for at least 30 minutes non-stop, it was unbelievable how no one got tired!

It was a good thing that Sora was in good shape, otherwise, it would have been catastrophic. But even though he was in good shape, running for a half an hour was already punishment for Sora. He had to stop, and soon.

Sora continued to run and made an extreme effort to outrun the others just enough so that he could ditch them somehow. When he felt one hand start to grab him, he took that as a signal and with his eyes closed, he sprinted. He ran and ran as fast and far as his feet would take him until he could go no further. Fortunately, he did get a lead and he was ahead of the crowd. The people that were now going to sprint to catch him started yelling and pushing each other to get through, but before Sora saw if they made it or not, he dodged down and , like before, hid in a big row of bushes.

To his relief he heard a couple of people running past the bushes, but he knew he had to get away from there. Not everyone was that stupid. With much difficulty, he made his way along the rows of bushes, scratching himself all over his body with the rough branches. Just when he thought that he was finally safe, at least, for now, he found himself conveniently bumping into a person's legs while trying to get out of the bushes.

The guy he bumped into leaned down very, very slowly and as he came face to face with Sora, his face broke into a huge grin.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shinichirou! Where are you!"

Sunao continued to yell out his name all over the school grounds, not caring about getting caught by anyone right now. His goal at the moment was to find Shinichirou and maybe he could do something about this whole situation.

"Sunao-kun?" came a voice from behind the furthest side of the school's building. Sunao quickly turned to see who it was.

"Nanami-chan!" exclaimed Sunao, running towards him.

"Where's Shinichirou? I need to talk to him, quick!"

"Wait, wait, what's wrong? …What's that you got?" asked Nanami as he failed to ignore the paper that Sunao was waving in front of his face.

" No time to explain, I need to find Shinichirou--"

"No need for that…" a taller man came out from the same place where Nanami came out, he was hastily fixing his shirt and tie, at the same time, looking at Sunao with a confused expression.

Sunao chose not to question why Shinichirou was in that state…perhaps late. Right now he was just concerned about telling him what had happened.

"Now, what's all this fuss about?" asked Shinichirou.

"It's about a group of gang guys that are after Sora"

"…..excuse me?" Shinichirou's eyebrows came together in a very confused look. "Gang members?"

"Well, I'm not sure really, but I know they're trying to get him. That Yuki guy that wrote to Matsuri, he's the one behind all this! He even hired people to help him catch him." He stopped to see any reaction from Shinichirou, Nanami was already with his hands over his mouth. Sunao continued. "I have the list he dropped when he was chasing us, it ahs the names of all the ones helping him on this."

"Let me see it" Shinichirou sounded very upset but was trying his best to stay calm.

Sunao hand went in his pocket for search of the piece of paper…where? Sunao's eyes widened, the paper was no longer in his pocket. Did he drop it! He looked at Shinichirou with a panicked expression….this whole situation was making Sunao more nervous than he should be.

"I….I don't know where it is….I had it in my pocket. But that's not the worst part…..there's someone we know involved in this….it's…Matsuri…"

"_Matsuri!_"

"**GOOD AFTERNOON TO YOU ALL! THIS IS MATSURI SPEAKING, YOUR ONE AND ONLY PERSON IN CHARGE OF FUN EVENTS!"**

Matsuri's voice penetrated into Sunao's brain as if he were standing right next to him and yelling in his ear. That microphone, thought Sunao, has to be fixed. What a minute…MICROPHONE!

Sunao's heart sank into his stomach as he came to the events….microphone plus Matsuri's voice meant that the event was over…Sunao, Nanami and Shinichirou looked at each other and rushed towards the huge stage where it had all began. Matsuri was standing on the stage beaming at everyone with a huge, radiant smile. The people, on the other hand, looked like zombies, they were all sweating and drinking as much water as they could while listening to Matsuri. Everyone was slowly gathering around as Matsuri continued. People were approaching him from all kinds of different places.

"Yes! Well, it seems like we have a winner!" said Matsuri.

Everyone that at one moment seemed to be as dead as a zombie, came back to life. People started cheering and yelling both in aggravation and amusement. At this, Matsuri continued.

"The one caught has been: Hashiba Sora!. He will now be facing a 24 hour 'servant' life with his new master….Sanaku Yuki!"

Tons of cheers and applauses were heard along with 'boos' and complaints. Matsuri pointed towards the back of the stage where two shadows were approaching. There was definitely something wrong with this. One of the guys was…handcuffed?

Sanaku Yuki stepped out of the shadows and beamed at the people, he seemed to be extremely proud of himself. He quickly looked back and gently pulled onto the chains he was holding, a handcuffed, severely bruised Sora came out from the shadows as well, standing next to Yuki. He looked very pale. Apparently very ashamed of himself for being caught. Sunao remembered Sora telling him that he dreaded getting caught by anyone, especially Yuki.

Sunao stared in disbelief as he saw Yuki grab Sora by his waist and pull him towards him. He whispered something in his ear that the audience obviously could not hear and Sunao saw Sora blush. This made him very upset. After all, if it wasn't for Sora, Sunao would've definitely gotten caught. With another earsplitting comment, Matsuri continued.

"Thanks to everyone who participated in today's event! And…" He looked directly at Fujimori "…congratulations to Sunao-kun for not getting caught! Thankfully, Sora would go through everything they make him do instead of you." he gave a small giggle and continued.

"Now remember, you cannot interfere with the 24 hours granted to Yuki. Sora is to be used as a servant so to speak. With that, all I have to say is…good luck Sora-kun and…" he got very serious."…**fun's over! Everyone go back to class!"**

With that, teachers began to call everyone back inside. Sunao tried to make his way towards the stage to try to see if Sora was alright, but, mixed in a train of though and mixed in between thousands of people walking towards him, he lost sight of Sora and Yuki not knowing which way they went.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Mwahahahah! Behold another chapter! I hope this chapter was okay T.T

PLEASE READ X REVIEW!

You guy's reviews keep me going! I promise to update the next chapter as soon as I can and as soon as I get some feedback.

Thanks again to all my loyal fans -v sign-


End file.
